New Rome
New Rome is one of the leading military superpowers on the Teen Grid. It is currently led by Darckk Trilam, it's founder and owner. Junkfooddog Zwiers is currently owner of the group. New Rome- Combat History Now, New Rome started by the ideas concocted in Darckk Trilam's mind. The book 'The Myriad' (By R.M. Meluch) mentions a futuristic Empire named the Palatine Empire, or the Roman Empire, to where Darckk got the main idea. Imagine what the world would be like if the great Roman Empire never fell. Technology would be years ahead, as the massive historical black hole of the Middle Ages would never have existed. New Rome was created in a sandbox, and was raised there until they received land in fall of '06. During the sandbox era, or the 'Dark Ages' of New Rome, they grew exponentially in numbers and proto-tech. Shields, box rezzers, and traps were dispersed, as this age was the age of new growth and overall noobishness. In the Dark Ages, Rome waged war on Dragon Honor Army (DHA), and fought a couple battles with them until a spy led to the ejecting of the group by Darckk himself. Also, during the later Dark Ages, the version 2 armor was released, and Rome fought Black Talon in their base in Rowling, Endymion Station. Rome first attacked Talon becuase they were a largely hated miltary at that time, thought to be anti-fur, which is what some regard Rome as today. The Rome and Talon conflict lasted for months, covering the rise of two Roman main bases (Arx and Nox). During the months of the ongoing rivalry, a massive heresy occurred called the Great Heresy. The Great Heresy consisted of Austra Exodus, Jaden Benavente, and Cosmoses Tsure leaving New Rome for Talon. Eventually, Talon fell, and the heretics were forgiven with reinvites into the group once more. Jaden Benavente was sent to the Main Grid before Talon's death. During the Heresy, Nox was created. Nox is the current main base of operations for New Rome. After Talon's death due to the use of sim crashing/lagging devices by it's leaders, t3hh4x Orr, owner of British Military, faced the oncoming juggernaut that is New Rome. One of his spies, Sam Olbers, received a copy of the Roman Armor v.III.V crate full permissions. The armor was quickly open sourced, but due to the disabling scripts inside each armor piece, the armor can be deactivated and rendered useless on a command. In response, an agent in the Elite Roman Spy organization, the Arcani, invited Darckk as owner of the landholding group. Darckk deleted the BM base and open sourced their armor in turn. t3hh4x Orr almost committed suicide on the news that his most trusted man was actually a Roman Arcani unit. Due to help from TC Flintoff, owner of Auraxis, they slipped out of the crushing hand of defeat, and they owned a base in Martin. Daily assaults were being coordinated on the BM troopers, and the battle continued as Rome fronted the attack against grid-wide ignorance, spite, and jealousy. BM moved to the Peragon, where attacks continued. Talon also tried a revivalist campaign during this time in Gordon, where a Roman base was also situated. Many battles were fought here, every battle ending in bans or an access wall. Roman victories stacked high as the Talons were driven time and time again deeper into their base. Eventually BM died out after t3hh4x Orr gave up on the doomed army. Darckk was banned for a threat, and has yet to return to the grid. After the ban, Kion Kuhn was set to owner to run Rome. Kion returned the Nox Complex, and also sold most of the Roman land for selfish needs (Cash) and that he was "Treated more like a soldier than a friend". The second great heresy pushed Rome to drastic measures, as the Caedes Complex was built by a conglomeration of Romans. During/after Caedes, Rome experienced some fluxuating success, and is currently on a slowly upward path towards its former glory with the vision of Gridwide Unification still guiding the path to Republic. Graevus Thorne, a controversial account, was set to owner of New Rome. Some say he was Darckk's alt, others say he was a friend of Junkfooddog Zwiers, the current owner of New Rome. Whatever the case, his legacy was short. He was banned for age-related issues about a month after his account's creation, as verified by Junkfooddog himself. Talon retracted themselves into an Roleplaying-like state, mining for ore and building. No Talon military achievements have occurred since then. "Rome's eternal foe "BM" returned to the grid. After a failed base (a miserable attempt by the group leader), Exuvae Hykova (current Black Talon leader) built a completely new base. BM is situated in Hyperion, and all previous BM members were reinstated within days. Rome was assaulted, but fought back and lead to events preceding Romes 4th attempt to massivley destroy BM (Martin, Bannockburn, 7/7). Rome launched an assault for 4 days, after purchasing land next to BMs Hyperion base. However, on the 4th day, soldiers refused to fight. It was Christmas, and to avoid a coup Rome gave their soldiers a break and lifted the seige. Ghost Tone is to be credited with the decision. New Rome previously owned a sim called Palatine, but due to the owner's betryal and defection to The Black Talon, Rome is rebuilding the Cades command into the Exsurgo Complex. Darckk Trilam has supposedly returned back to the grid. Some say he is one of the three avatars with the name "Darckk" in them, or Kharne Spyker, who seemed to lead Rome immediately after joining. Anyhow, Kharne has remade the Roman base ,and Rome has redone there base to "Rome-Mactus" and is currently fighting enemies there. Imperial Stupidity New Rome is known to be quite pathetic when it comes to managing it's soldiers. Reed Zerbino, the owner of the region of Palatine, is currently with The Black Talon due to Darckk's moronish actions towards him. In early February, once Reed became a Primus, he said he was going to get them a region once again. Well, do to Darckk most likely fucking himself while he plays Second Life, Reed left New Rome to pursue a future with the Black Talon. He first resided with Sparta for some time and then he was transferred to The Black Talon. soon after that he got a region by the name of Harkunn which is currently online and paid for according to Reed. He has known to think of Rome with Pity of Darckk's immature actions such as Excommunication. We see, what is the point of it. Darckk just compiles a bunch of shit to make him look like some shit he isn't. When we interviewed Reed, he gave this responce: "R. Z. says: FUCKING NICK SHERONI IS A MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE. I WISH HE WOULD DIE AND STOP BEING AN IMPERIAL DIP SHIT. WHEN I SAW PALATINE, IT LOOK LIKE SHIT!!! FUCK OFF HALTS!" Also, Reed was known for deleting every Roman Base on the grid on the morning of February 15, 2008 and footage was captured by Talon Commander, Exuvae Hykova. Reed's Excommunication: - The Emperor 3/17/08 6:04 PM Reed Zerbino, by the power invested in me as the New Roman Emperor, I deem you excommunicate traitoris on counts of high treason. You are an enemy of the state, and will be persued without mercy. Retribution will be swift, retribution will be just, and it will be unyielding. May your SL be swiftly ended. --- It is known that Excommunication can't be repealed according to Roure Foulsbane's Excommunication: 3:26:26 PM - Darckk Trilam says: Idle Repine, I hereby grant you the title of excommunicate traitoris. This title cannot be reversed, on the counts of feeding viable information to the enemies of the Roman Empire. May your secondlife be ended swiftly. --- But according to Darckk, It can... - The Emperor 4/28/08 10:37 PM Reed Zerbino, by the power invested in me as the New Roman Emperor, backed by the Senate, and supported by the people, I hereby deem you free of the excommunicate traitoris rank. All previous crimes and problems that dirtied your name are henceforth removed. You are freed of this title. --- Behold your imperium of Stupid Shit with Dip-Shits. Weaponry, Famous and Infamous Older models of Roman weaponry are one of several reasons why there seems to be a large resistance against the army. The Gladius, a standard assault rifle which was leaked to the general public, had an unbalanced, spammy Fragmentation function. The Roman Orbis is a tactical weapon, now open-source, which is a textbook example of a "lagbomb" or "nuke". The Drago was a fully-automatic shotgun which required no finesse to deal major pwnage out to enemy armies. The Bellator, a modern AR which uses an ammo system (like most modern TG army weapons) is their most balanced weapon to date. Category: Teen SL Category: Military Groups